Twin Demons
by Kakushigo AKA Hidden Child
Summary: The night the fox attacked another demon attacked. Minato plans to give his soul but something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto.

* * *

"I will give up my soul for you to seal the demon fox and demented bat demon in my son." Minato was saddened by the fact Naruto would have to go through life without any family but there was nothing he could do about.

The Shinagammi laughed and answered "I give you a rare opportunity, for this seal requires one soul to be give for each entity sealed with in a single human because I bored if you take my place as a Shinagammi till my human body dies I will seal the fox in your son and seal the bat in my human body therefore, I will not have to eat your soul."

"I'll do it" he had been prepared to have his soul eaten but instead he ended up a temporary Shinagammi.

"Karada ga shōkan, Tamashī ga fukusei, Tamashī no haichi." Beside Naruto appeared a child she was wrapped up in black cloth her eyes where black mixed with icy blue and her skin was pale white. "Akuma shīru gijutsu" a seal appeared on Naruto and the girl's stomach you couldn't see the girl's, but it was there under the cloth. The Shinagammi disappeared and Minato fell down his soul having left his body. The Shinagammi reappeared but it looked different it had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes; he smiled down at the two children and disappeared. The boy was the first to awaken he looked around and started crying, his crying woke up his companion and she too started to cry. After about an hour they stopped crying and fell into exhausted sleep.

The next morning

Sarutobie was picking up bodies of the fallen last night, thankfully the Fox and bat demons had disappeared but many good shinobi had died. He saw Minato he hurried over but stopped short there in the Yodaime's arms where two babies suddenly he understood Minato had sealed the two demons inside his twins at the cost of his life. He would have to talk to Kakashi later about them. He walked up to the dead Hokage and picked up the children. When he picked them up two pairs of blue eyes opened up to look at him, both a picture of innocence. The boy smiled up at him, he smiled back. The girl seemed to be smirking up at him. He got the feeling that these two would be the source of many headaches.

* * *

This is more of an introduction than a chapter. Sorry for any incorrect grammar. I know this idea has been used many a times, but I plan in mine being a little different than others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Do not own Naruto

* * *

Two pairs of identical blue eyes looked innocently up at the Hokage. The twins had decided that of course Konoha needed to be prepared for when they could use chakra and do more elaborate pranks. Barely five years old and they had already caused half of the Council to retire. That thought alone almost made Sarutobi burst out laughing, but back to the matter on hand how to punish the misbehaving children. Simple questions first, "How did you do that?"

"What exactly are you talking about, we didn't do anything." In synch was the answer to his enquiry. It didn't help their case that both where wearing the matching tee shirts Kakashi had gotten them _Whatever it was, We didn't do it._

"You expect me to believe that?" Sarutobi's eyebrow was trying to reach for the sky.

"Well," Naruto started, Akiru decide to finish before her twin could give any incriminating evidence away. "Hokage-jiji, we seriously had nothing to do with the floating writing utensils or chicken feathers on the council member's behinds." The look on Naruto's face said otherwise.

Wait, "Floating writing utensils?" Oops apparently they pulled a prank and thought that I knew about it even when I didn't. "How did you manage that one?"

"Well," Naruto stated again and this time Akiru didn't interrupt, "See we did this thingy where our hands glowed and then we touched the writing utensils went up and up."*

"An illusion then."

"A what?" both of them had screamed and it would take awhile to find his eardrums again. That means they found their chakra. Sarutobi's mind did a little rewind, wait they accessed their chakra; Konoha would not be standing tomorrow. Already he could see the confused looks on their enemies/allies faces when they arrived at Konoha to find a large crater in the ground.

"Well, an illusion is when it appears that something is there when it isn't really." Hopefully that was easy enough for the five year olds.

"So," Akiru starts, "We," she points to herself and twin, "Did something that caused an illusion. We created something that didn't exist!" Either Akiru was freaked out or super excited it was kind of hard to tell.

Sarutobi ran a hand through what was left of his hair although if this kept going he might not have any left. "You didn't create something you merely made it appear as though you did." He saw an understanding take root in Naruto's eyes.

"Okay." Naruto seamed happy with that answer. "Why could we do it?" Was today 20 question day or something?

"Every person has chakra in them and some more than others. If someone has enough chakra they can manipulate it to do different things. The ninja of this village use it to protect, some healers can do more than others because of chakra."

"Illusions are something anyone with kacra can do then?"

"Chakra not kacra, Naruto," admonished Akiru, and then I notice something Akiru isn't in the seat she had been in earlier.

Where? Oh, in the window. "But yes, anyone with enough chakra can do illusions."

"We're probably late in the carka department." Naruto mutters to himself Sarutobi can tell he is no longer paying attention.

"Chakra." Akiru corrects again but isn't really paying attention either she is just watching people do the business in the streets below.

Something seems to catch their attention, "You aren't late at all you are actually quite early in accessing your chakra." Most likely due to a certain demon sealed inside but I don't say that out loud. But it defiantly caught their attention.

"We are early." They are speaking in synch again.

"Most people if they have enough chakra unlock it when they are six or seven, some don't even find it until they are eight."

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed while Akiru only nodded her head. Her attention seemed to have slipped to the outside again.

"Jiji?"

"Yes, Akiru-chan?"

"What if the people with chakra don't want to become ninja?"

"They can become healers or pursue a civilian lifestyle." I wonder why she wants to know.

Akiru's attention snaps back to me but she doesn't leave her place in the window. "So if I wanted to I could become a weapons smith?"

"Yes, if you really want to."

Akiru suddenly moved from her spot in the window, "Bro, we better move out the ANBU seemed to have picked up our trail." So that was what she was watching.

"Ok, sorry to skip out on you, jiji, but duty calls." Naruto left via the door followed closly by his twin. Seconds later Boar and Tiger entered through the window demanding to know where the Uzamaki twins were. I give them the look and once they have left I could only shake my head; we entrust the protection of an entire village to buffoons that can not keep track of a couple of five year olds. Of course some are not that bad, but really you entered through the window and they are five years old of course they used the door.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

As soon as they cleared the door the twins took off in an all out dash. If they where lucky they could hide somewhere in the tower. If they where unlucky the ANBU would call in the Acadamy Chunin who where very adept at catching misbehaving children. And if they were caught they would hope it was by Inu or Iruka or they likly would not be able move for a while while their bodies healed themselves. The twins halted at a split in the hallway and smirked. Naruto took the right passage way while Akiru took the left passage way and they hurried down their respective hallways.

* * *

It is realy short but it is an update. I'm still attempting to work on my other two stories but they are coming much slower.

* I have not an idea about how ninja's find out about their chakra if they don't have family members who have chakra so I made it sortof like accidental chakra emergence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Inu and the Apartment

Do not own Naruto.

* * *

Akiru felt the need to find her twin and fast. As she took of toward where she believed her twin to be she felt the familiar presence of Inu who was probably the only ANBU agent who didn't hate their guts. _Good, _she thought_, while I can't take out whoever is hurting Naruto Inu surely can._ With that thought she sped up she had to get to Naruto fast. Akiru was not aware that she was using her newfound chakra to add speed to her flight towards her brother. When she arrived Naruto had been surrounded by five chunin which caused Akiru much confusion. _I thought we had ANBU chasing us unless…_ she did not have time to finish that thought as Inu jumped between Naruto and the chunin and knocked Naruto's attackers out. Akiru ran to her twin's side and assessed his condition. "He will have light bruising but he wasn't alone long enough for broken bones."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "And I'm still conscience, doesn't that count for something?"

"I prefer you out cold." Akiru said as she let out a dry, broken chuckle.

Naruto started laughing but had to stop due to coughing. Akiru looked worried but Naruto assured her, "I'm fine like you said nothing that what won't be healed by tomorrow. Thank you for helping, Inu-san."

Inu nodded and asked, "Would you like me to drop you off at home or would you like me to bring some food to your apartment?" The twins had gotten an apartment when all of Konaha's orphanages rejected them at age 3.

"Inu-san, just bring food, I believe I can get Naruto to our apartment." Inu nodded again then grabbed the unconscious chunin and then disappeared in a flurry of leaves. "Naruto, let us head home. If you feel anymore pain than normal let me know, ok."

"Hai, kaa-san." Naruto teases and Akiru stuck her tongue out in response. They then started their trek home. Their walk wasn't all that far as the Hokage had wanted to keep a close eye on them. Arriving at the apartment Akiru unlocked the door and headed toward the window while Naruto headed for the shower after grabbing another pair of clothes. Akiru unlocked the window knowing that Inu would feel the need to enter through the window then she grabbed a scroll and brush settled down at the kitchen table and jotted down ideas for weapons. She had never wanted to be a ninja but making weapons had always fascinated her. She heard the creak as Inu enter through the window as she had predicted. She also knew that Inu had made sound as not to completely freak them out. "Naruto is in the shower he should be coming out soon." She looked up and saw that Inu had removed his mask to the familiar face of their older brother, Kakashi. He wasn't brother by blood but their father had taken Kakashi under his wing so they had adopted him as well.

Naruto walked out of the shower room and saw Kakashi and Akiru talking, "Hey!" Naruto yelled to get Kakashi's full attention. "Do you have ramen?"

"Always thinking with you stomach, Naruto." Kakashi said before he let out a bark like laugh. "But, yes I have ramen, dango, and shrimp balls." Naruto loved ramen while Akiru adored shrimp balls.

"Kakashi, do they have foldable weapons?" And Akiru had to ask a question that had nothing to do with food.

"Foldable weapons? Do you mean large or small scale?" Kakashi asked Akiru as he put water on the boil.

Akiru thought for a moment, "Large scale as like a foldable naigato or zabuto." Kakashi answered with a negative.

Naruto's voice once again broke into their conversation, "Why would you want a foldable weapon, wouldn't that not make it weaker?"

"Yes." Came Kakashi's answer as he finished making the ramen and heating up the riceballs with a small Katon jutsu.

Akiru huffed and calmly sated, "If you can make the connection between the fold out blade and hilt with the right conditions. Or" she added after a moment, "If you enforce the blade with chakra."

This caused Naruto to roll his eyes and say something about crazy twins who are obsesses with weapons. But before Naruto could start an argument with his twin Kakashi walked in with the food. When Kakashi noticed that he was the center of attention he put down the food on the farthest part of the table and said, "You have to fight me to get it."

The twins looked at each other and grinned at Kakashi who had a sinking feeling that this was not one of his more brilliant plans. "Naruto," Akiru drawled out, "Should we use part 2 or plan7?"

"Plan 7!" Naruto shouted with glee. Yep definitely not one of Kakashi's brilliant plans. Plan 7 consisted of chopsticks, a fake jutsu called _A Thousand Years of Pain_ and rubber chickens. Kakashi was not surprised that they beat him, what surprised him was how fast they did it. When Kakashi had conceded defeat they three of them settled down for a late lunch. "Kakashi, is this how they train you for becoming a ninja?" At Kakashi's confused look (Raised eyebrow) Naruto clarified, "Fighting the instructor for the food."

Kakashi's eye did the weird smiley thing and he said, "Nope."

This time Akiru spoke up, "Why not, it seems like a good way to encourage team work."

"It is but no one seams to understand that." At that moment a very official looking hawk came through the window with a message.

Instantly the twins where excited, "What does it say?" the twins questioned in unison.

Kakashi's one eye was going through a lot of emotions as he read the letter by the time he was done it had settled on an amused smile. "Apparently the Hokage wants me to leave ANBU temporarily teach a squad of 12 year old brats."

"You could use that food test thing." Naruto pointed out.

"Or you could use a combo." Akiru added still eating her riceballs. Naruto shot her a 'I do not understand' look and she clarified, "Something that makes them want to work against and with each other at the same time. Like Kakashi always says 'Look underneath the underneath.'" She said this with a very convincing Kakashi voice.

"Oh no." Kakashi said with fake horror coating his words, "yet another me to add to my growing collection." Then his eye got serious and he said, "You know that might actually work…"

* * *

I think this qualifies as a cliffy but it doesn't want to have anything else added to this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Failing the Hopefuls

I don't own Naruto. Surprise Surprise

To answer Naru7 question: The 4th may or may not come back to life once Akiru dies. My planning ahead isn't that far ahead.

* * *

"And if you tried that you might actually kill the kiddies." Akiru concluded.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Always the dramatic Akiru, Kakashi wouldn't kill them. He just might cause them permanent psychological problems."

The twins were discussing many ideas for tests Kakashi could use while testing the hopeful pre-genin team. Naruto had bet that the hopefuls would fail and with Naruto's luck the hopefuls were going to fail.

Kakashi then jumped into the room via the window with a smile in his eye and said, "Would you like to watch me fail the team?"

Akiru shrugged and went to join Kakashi by the window and Naruto later joined them after being assured that the group would be walking like civilians. As they walked through Konoha they happened across an Uchiha that Kakashi had known in ANBU so they stayed there chatting for a while and then a younger Uchiha appeared. Naruto could not stop staring at the black haired boy that hid behind his older cousin's leg. Akiru noticed and nudged him and whispered something in his ear. Naruto grinned, which Kakashi saw and immediately started thinking about what that could mean for his reputation.

Kakashi let out a sigh when Naruto started talking, "Hey would you and your cousin like to watch Kakashi fail a bunch of genin hopefuls, Uchiha-sama?"

If the Uchiha was startle about Naruto suddenly entering the conversation he did not show it, he instead knelt down beside his younger cousin and asked of he would like to watch a ninja in action for practice. The child's eyes lit up at the prospect of doing anything with his older ninja cousin and quickly agreed.

Akiru then decided that leaving the genin alone for more then five hours was not a smart idea. "Hey, Kakashi, don't you think leaving a bunch of 12 year olds alone for more than five hours is not that great of an idea." Kakashi blinked like this was a new concept to him. Then Kakashi shrugged and walked off towards the bridge where he had told his genin hopefuls to wait.

Before he was out of sight he turned around and said, "Naruto knows a spot were you can watch without interrupting the exams." Naruto smiled then took off with Akiru and the two Uchihas following him.

When they arrived at the spot the Uchiha child spoke for the first time, "What kind of exams will we be watching?"

Akiru answered for Naruto, "Kakashi-nii is going to test the academy kids to see if they have the ability to become genin. The graduates will most likely be really bad and seem absolutely horrible compared to Kakashi-nii, but don't let it mess up the experience because he going to play some pretty mean pranks on them."

"Akiru!" Naruto shouted pretending to be scandalized, although the affect was ruined when he broke into a fit of giggles. Then he coughed and said, "Kakashi-nii's test will be starting in exactly ten point four seconds and will last until noon. At noon make a run for the hills if you don't want to become the unfortunate target of the traps that Kakashi-nii has set up, well the ones that the academy students fail to set off anyways." The Uchihas nodded to show they understood and then they sat down to enjoy the show. About half way through Naruto got bored of watching Kakashi beat the graduates up over and over, so he turned to the Uchiha that was his age and asked, "What's your name?"

The Uchiha gave a soft hmm then said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto grinned, "I'm Hatake-Uzamaki Naruto and she," he pointed to Akiru, "is my annoying twin, Hatake- Uzamaki Akiru."

Akiru stuck her tongue out at Naruto and said, "Sasuke, I'm not annoying, Naruto is."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Right now you're both being annoying." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"See he agrees with me." Naruto said proudly. Akiru smiled but shook her head, while Sasuke adopted a confused look.

"How did I agree with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Akiru said, "I said he was the most annoying and he said he wasn't and then you said you thought both of us were annoying making us equal in annoyance levels making his side of the argument the one you agreed with."

Sasuke nodded, he understood now. The Sasuke asked, "What time is it? Because we arrived here at 11:30 and we have been watching the test for about an hour." Just as he finished his statement the alarm clock rang.

"That is the queue to start running." Naruto said just before he stood up and took off. Akiru and Sasuke quickly followed Naruto while the last Uchiha merely shunshinedaway. Once they had reached a safe spot the children turned around in time to see all the exploding tags and smoke bombs go off.

Akiru grinned, "Now either Kakashi-nii will appear soon or he will decide to give them a second test."

"A second test?" asked Sasuke interested slightly.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "It's nowhere near as exciting as the first one though and it tests teamwork."

"What do the graduates have to do?" the other Uchiha asked.

Akiru explained, "One is tied to a pole and the other two are given food and instructions not to feed the one tied to the pole. If they feed the teammate tied to the pole they pass. If

they don't they fail and are sent back to the academy. But even if they pass this test they may get sent back to the academy."

"If they pass this test though why will they be sent back?" Sasuke asked.

"Numerous reasons, I guess." Naruto said.

"Like what?" prompted Sasuke's older cousin.

"We have no idea." Akiru answered with a shrug. Just the Kakashi shunshined into the clearing in which they where standing.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted lazily as though he had not spent the last half hour beating some poor genin hopefuls up.

"Hello!" chorused the twins and Sasuke while the other Uchiha merely inclined his head. "Was it enjoyable?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Said Sasuke at the same time the twins shrugged.

"Good." Kakashi said. He then added, "Well, me and the twins had better go get lunch, you are welcomed to join us if you wish."

The Uchiha shrugged then asked Sasuke, "Would you like to go?" to which Sasuke enthusiastically agreed.

* * *

And now I regrettable inform you this story will not be updated untill October unless something happens that clears up my schedule.


End file.
